Hold Me Tight
by Jaylie12
Summary: "I won't ever let go...I hope that's enough."  Sequel to my fic Kiss Me Slow.  Set after EMC.  The holiday Klaine fest continues, though this is more angsty than fluffy.


Title: Hold Me Tight  
>Summary: "I won't ever let go...I hope that's enough." Sequel to my fic <em>Kiss Me Slow<em>. Set after EMC. The holiday Klaine fest continues, though this is more angsty than fluffy.  
>Rating: T<br>Category: Glee, Klaine.  
>Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing. Songs are all from the episode.<p>

A/N: Alas, there is some angst here. I just could not keep it away. And there is a nod to my other work _Angelic Demons_, but it's not a necessary read. To all my readers, especially those that favorited and reviewed, thank you so much. Happy New Year!

...

_He loved me so naughty,  
>Made me weak in the knees.<em>

Blaine was the first to pull away, a shiver running through him, though he was not sure if it was from the cold or the way Kurt's fingers gripping his scarf grazed his neck. Kurt trailed his lips across the other boy's jaw to flick his tongue against the sensitive flesh below Blaine's ear.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, his eyes sliding shut as another wave of desire flooded his entire body. Kurt hummed his reply, his breath and lips still brushing against Blaine's neck. Despite the muffled conversations of passersby prodding his consciousness to use common sense, Blaine tilted his head to give the other boy better access. Nor could he be bothered to force his lungs to intake air when Kurt moved his ministrations lower. His mind clouded and fingers tightly gripped Kurt's jacket as he pressed close to the other boy.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his sudden question pulling Blaine back to reality as he opened his eyes. Kurt's concerned expression confused him, as did the realization that Kurt held a palm to his cheek and his arm tightly around Blaine's torso. He did not remember feeling Kurt moving his hands from his scarf.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, his voice rough. He blinked and cleared his throat when Kurt's worried gaze persisted. "Why?"

Kurt rubbed his thumb gently along Blaine's jaw before answering, "You almost fell."

Blaine stayed silent, his expression turning embarrassed. His gaze flickered away as he loosened his fingers from Kurt's coat. Kurt tightened his hold on him.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted, concern still lacing his voice. Blaine looked back at his boyfriend, his chagrin giving way to adoration. His lips quirked into a small smile.

"I can't help it," Blaine stated, tugging Kurt's hand from his cheek so that their fingers entwined.

"Help what?" Kurt asked, letting Blaine press their hands against his chest.

"Falling for you," Blaine answered teasingly. Kurt groaned, but his happy smile matched Blaine's. They stared contentedly at each other for a long moment before Blaine's expression turned serious. "The effect you have on me," Blaine continued quietly, squeezing Kurt's fingers. "How you move me."

Kurt tilted his head, assessing the other boy. "You're hopeless," he concluded when Blaine's expression remained earnest.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you," Blaine shot back lightly, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"And I love you for it," Kurt said with mock resignation, smiling and tugging Blaine back in for another kiss.

...

_The snow is high, so come inside.  
>I want to hear you say to me...<br>...it's going to be  
>A special year for you and me.<em>

"You never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked down the sidewalk, their fingers making occasional contact. Kurt's initial boldness in kissing Blaine had given way to reality, and the two had tightened their coats around them and hastened down the crowded sidewalk.

"I don't really need anything," Blaine answered vaguely, offering a brief smile as they headed across the street to his car. Kurt rolled his eyes, but accepted what had become Blaine's usual answer over the last few weeks. The two settled into their seats as Blaine started the car, blasting the heater. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand as they waited for the car to warm up, squeezing it affectionately when Blaine gave him a curious glance. The two looked out the windows in comfortable silence, at the festive lights along the shop entrances dancing across passing cars and pedestrians hurrying by. Snow began to drift down in soft currents, creating a shimmer across the holiday palette.

When Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to start driving, Kurt quickly tightened his hold but did not look away from the front window. Blaine slid his fingers in between Kurt's reassuringly and waited patiently for Kurt to speak.

"Do you think people will figure it out?" Kurt asked quietly a moment later. When Blaine stayed silent, Kurt turned his head, his expression worried and sad. "The holiday special," he added.

"Maybe," Blaine said with a shrug. "Does it matter that they know we're gay?" he asked gently, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's.

"Not the gay part," Kurt answered quickly. "How they might react." Blaine nodded his understanding. Memories of harsh words, tears, and beatings forced their way into both their minds. They fell into another silence, this time Kurt releasing Blaine's hand so they could begin their drive.

"Whatever happens won't change us," Blaine asserted quietly when they pulled into Kurt's driveway and Blaine had killed the engine. A thick layer of new snow covered the pavement, and the falling snowflakes slid down the windshield as they melted.

"I know," Kurt reassured. Blaine took Kurt's hand this time, his grip sure. Kurt looked at the determination set in Blaine's eyes and smiled wanly. "I just hate how it bothers me, and how scared I still get," Kurt revealed.

Blaine tugged Kurt closer to the center console and pressed light kisses to the other boy's cheeks and temples. Kurt let out a contented sigh.

"Is that the reason for what happened when we first got on set? And on the sidewalk?" Blaine inquired when he pulled away. Kurt's shimmering wide eyes were answer enough, and Blaine pressed a light kiss to the other boy's lips. "I'm not complaining," Blaine teased, eliciting a quick smile from the other boy.

"I wish I could stop thinking about what others will say and do," Kurt revealed, turning serious again. "I don't want to have to censor myself."

Blaine smiled knowingly and added, "Banish the demons."

"I need some kind of magic potion for that," Kurt joked wryly, his gaze flickering away from the other boy. Blaine pressed a finger under Kurt's chin to focus his attention.

"No, just you and me," Blaine corrected confidently.

"We can't fight everyone," Kurt said resignedly.

"It's not about fighting everyone," Blaine corrected, "it's about being together in spite of everyone."

"I hate it when you use my logic against me," Kurt mock pouted.

"At least I changed the words a bit. Though I could recite your little speech word for word if you'd like." At Kurt's incredulous look, Blaine continued, "They can't touch us-." Kurt cut him off with another quick kiss on the lips. Blaine smiled at the brief flicker of joy dancing in Kurt's eyes when they pulled away. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I just need-," Kurt trailed off, again averting his eyes.

"We won't change," Blaine assured again, no doubt in his voice or expression. "The last few months may have not gone so well, but we're still together. And next year is going to be better." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's words and slid a hand around the other boy's neck, fingers caressing the skin there. He pulled Blaine close and pressed his lips hard against the other's waiting mouth. Lips parted immediately and tongues danced together as fingers blindly sought to shorten the distance between them.

"Come in," Kurt requested breathlessly when they separated several moments later. He pressed his forehead to Blaine's, keeping his eyes closed and listening to their collective effort to regulate their breathing.

"Your dad and Carole are still in Columbus?" Blaine asked as they finally opened their eyes.

"They'll be back in the morning," Kurt answered, sliding his fingers across Blaine's jaw and neck. Blaine swallowed roughly to tamp down his rising desire, from Kurt's touch as well as his imaging of the possibilities of a parent-free house. He found himself lost in Kurt's wide eyes, so filled with hope and vulnerability. "I don't care what we do, I just want you close," Kurt admitted.

"I can't say 'no' to you," Blaine pointed out, his voice a harsh whisper. "And I never want to, as long as you need me."

Kurt smiled his gratitude and squeezed Blaine's fingers. "I'll always need you."

The two got out of the car and headed into the house, the snow still falling around them.

...

_I don't care about the presents...  
>I don't need to hang my stocking...<br>I just want you for myself...  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.<em>

"Kurt, the place looks amazing," Blaine commented as he looked around the family room at the tasteful decorations along the mantle, windows, and tree. "When did you find the time?" Blaine asked as he fingered the elaborately embroidered stockings.

"I wouldn't have bothered with most of it," Kurt explained, standing by the couch, "except Dad needed a family photo." Blaine pulled Kurt into the center of the room and into his arms, instinct guiding his actions. Kurt let out a breath, reveling in the warmth and comfort he felt in the other boy's arm as Blaine tightened his hold. Kurt tilted his head to rest his cheek against Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm glad I gave you my present early," Blaine said a few moments later, eyeing the multitude of brightly wrapped boxes already under the tree. "It would have been so much more disappointing after all of those," he explained ruefully. Kurt lifted his head to look Blaine in the eye.

"I love your present," Kurt declared.

"You can't even wear it," Blaine argued. Kurt shook his head.

"You gave me you," Kurt contended. "What more could I have asked or wished for?" Blaine's surprised and doubtful expression spurred Kurt's anger at the world for making his boyfriend doubt himself. "I get you all to myself and I get to tell everyone that you're mine. I don't need a ring for that."

With a smirk, Kurt moved his hand from around Blaine's shoulder to ghost fingertips across the sensitive flesh below the other boy's ear. Blaine stifled a moan, eyes fluttering shut, when Kurt's lips grazed the warm skin there, his teeth nipping gently. Kurt pulled away and waited for Blaine to open his eyes again. "I have other ways of showing everyone you're mine."

Blaine laughed breathily at that, latching on to the other boy's mischievous mood. He did not have time to chastise Kurt for taking advantage of his weakness, or worry about his reaction to such a tame action, because Kurt returned to his ministrations, and all Blaine could do was grip tightly onto the other boy and remember to breathe.

...

_Hold me tight and kiss me slow...  
>Can't you see how this could be,<br>The greatest gift of all_?

"Who's the one with too many layers now?" Kurt complained as he tugged the sweater over Blaine's head. Blaine slid his hands under Kurt's shirt, feeling the other boy's tremor as he skimmed cool fingers along his spine. Kurt's fingers hesitated at loosening Blaine's tie and Blaine took the opportunity to trail his lips along exposed collarbone.

"Only after a performance," Blaine offered, voice slightly muffled by the tantalizing flesh still occupying his lips.

"What?" Kurt asked, breathless and honestly confused. Blaine looked up at him, smiling.

"You wear fewer layers than usual after a performance." Blaine wrapped his arms around the other boy before adding earnestly, "And when you're upset about something."

"I still can't believe you know me so well." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, returning to his task of loosening Blaine's tie.

"I want to know everything about you," Blaine said sincerely.

"That's vaguely creepy," Kurt teased.

"Not if you saw yourself how I see you," Blaine countered. Kurt's smile disappeared at Blaine's intense gaze, and he found himself struggling to breathe. No words seemed adequate in the glow of Blaine's adoring expression or for the comfort found in Blaine's arms.

Kurt slowly inhaled, his gaze shifting down as he slid the red patterned fabric from Blaine's collar. He unbuttoned the other boy's shirt and slid his hand over the t-shirt he found underneath to rest over Blaine's heart. Marveling at the rapid beat underneath his palm, Kurt felt his own heart trip over its rhythm and fall into synchronicity with Blaine's. He sighed at the sensation and looked back up, seeing adoration and understanding radiating from Blaine's expression.

"How can you doubt that having you isn't the best present I could get?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's expression shifted to embarrassment but before he could avert his gaze, Kurt pressed his other hand to Blaine's cheek and leaned in, their lips easily finding each other. Kurt tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and lips parted to allow tongues to slide along teeth and flesh. Blaine held Kurt closer, leaving no room between them.

"I love you," Blaine whispered when their lips separated, both boys breathing heavily.

"I love you," Kurt whispered back. He trailed kisses along Blaine's jaw, alternating contact with his next words. "I need you. I want you." Kurt paid particular attention to Blaine's weak spot, loving the reaction he could get. He reveled in the impossibly firm grip Blaine had on his waist and back.

"Bed, please," Blaine pled in a ragged voice, any effort at eloquence abandoned.

"Hmm," Kurt replied, his lips brushing along the skin he exposed as he pushed Blaine's open shirt aside.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "How are you so good at this?" Blaine asked brokenly as Kurt continued his exploration of Blaine's neck. Kurt finally stopped and looked back up. Blaine loosened his grip around the other boy and cupped Kurt's cheeks. Blaine rubbed his thumb across the heated flush, and Blaine delighted in Kurt's wide smile. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly, but soundly.

"I am a man of many talents." Kurt smirked.

"You are," Blaine agreed. He chuckled at Kurt's delighted expression, sliding his hands to Kurt's shirt. He tugged at the hem and together, they pulled the shirt over Kurt's head. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's now naked torso, eliciting a laugh from the other boy. Blaine's lips ghosting across the bare skin of Kurt's shoulder quickly stifled Kurt's amusement and sent his heart racing.

"Bed," Kurt agreed with Blaine's earlier request. He pulled Blaine away from the closed bedroom door, kissing him as soon as they were beside Kurt's bed. Kurt pushed Blaine's shirt off his shoulders, all the while kissing the other boy.

"You were right," Blaine said between kisses, again breathless. Kurt quirked an eyebrow in question. "I have too many layers on." Matching smiles came to their faces, and the rest of their clothes came off in short order.

...

_Oh the weather outside is frightful...  
>It doesn't show signs of stopping...<br>But if you'll really hold me tight,  
>All the way home I'll be warm.<em>

"When do you have to go?" Kurt asked, settling against the pillows as Blaine curled up against him.

"Soon," came the quiet reply. Blaine trailed his fingers along Kurt's arm that wrapped around him.

"It's still snowing," Kurt shared, his eyes on the window. Silence reigned as they watched the snow floating down, the snowflakes glittering in the lamplight that spilled from the window.

"I know what I want for Christmas," Blaine said softly moments later. He lifted his head from its resting spot against Kurt's shoulder to look up at the other boy, his eyes shining with tears. "I want to stay with you forever."

Kurt brushed his lips across Blaine's forehead. "Me too," Kurt agreed just as somberly. "Don't be sad," Kurt begged, running a thumb underneath Blaine's eye.

Blaine shook his head and shifted so that he was sitting up a bit more in the circle of Kurt's arms. "I'm not," he asserted, meeting Kurt's gaze again with clear eyes. "Really," he assured with a soft smile when Kurt still looked doubtful. "I've never been happier."

"Me either." Kurt returned the smile and Blaine nestled close again, slipping his arms back around Kurt and returning his cheek to Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't want to let go of this feeling," Blaine revealed.

"I won't ever let go," Kurt said after a beat, his words reinforced when he slid his arms further around Blaine. "I hope that's enough."

"That's more than enough."

...


End file.
